The Chaotic Angel
by Reika Itsumi
Summary: The summary is inside...it wouldn't be able to fit out here. Look inside, and see THE FUTURE! ...Yeah, you get the point...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: One day, chaos travels back to old miltia and discovers a hidden part of his past. But, he has just put that part of his past into a danger that is easily tampered with. Margulis takes advantage of this fact and tries to make it so that chaos would have never existed. Will chaos be able to defend his newly found past or will Margulis be successful in this plan? Pairings revealed in the chapters, so just hold thy horse's people.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Disclaimer: I don't own any Xenosaga characters…of coarse, only if they are my original characters or something. If it was owned by me….wow, did I ever get lucky…

This is for the Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits Von Gut Und Bose episode. (Hopefully I spelled that right…) I hope you like my story!

Ch. 1-Discovery

"Chaos, there you are. I've been looking all over for you!" Shion scolded. Chaos didn't answer, but just put on a weak smile. "I'm sorry if I worried you." He finally replied after the long hesitation.

"It's all right. Just next time, notify us before you leave." Shion sighed and turned around to face the small circular window, conveniently placed on the wall. There were millions of stars and even more planets to explore that were never truly noticed.

The silence was broken when Captain Matthews voice came over the speakerphone. "Hey! Shion! Where are you? We need you and chaos to report to the bridge at once!" Shion hesitated and sighed. "He's so pushy. Come on, we might as well go before he gets too angry with us." Chaos nodded and they left to report to the bridge.

* * *

"It's about time you found him!" Matthews spoke, lowering his towering chair, unfortunately hitting Hammer in the back of the head. He rubbed his head and turned to Matthews. "Come on! What did I do this time?" "Oh, sorry Hammer, I didn't mean to hit ya." Matthews apologized. Hammer only sighed and turned back to his station.

"Where did you go anyway?" Matthews asked, turning to chaos. "I went to Kukai Foundation. Don't forget that we are still docked with the Durandel." Matthews scratched the top of his head and nodded. "That's right. I hate Gnosis…they all ways aim for the Elsa it seems like." He sighed and turned to look out the front bay. "I envy the Durandel for having those awesome defensive mechanisms…I wish the Elsa could be like that." He stated, staring off into the distance.

"You know, it would probably be best if we did go to the foundation for a little while." Shion suggested. Just then, KOS-MOS, MOMO, and Ziggy walked into the room. "Hey, where have you three been?" Shion interrogated, walking up to MOMO.

"We went to see Jr., but he wasn't there…" MOMO explained sadly. Shion knelt next to her. "I'm sure that he was probably busy going to some type of a meeting or something. After all, he is part of a huge government agency." Shion patted the young Realian on the head. "Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be back soon." She added, standing up. "Okay!" MOMO chirped, obviously cheered up that she would be able to see Jr. real soon.

"Shion, I have recovered an object that is unidentifiable." KOS-MOS informed, holding her hand out to Shion. She looked at the medallion that she held and examined it. "Wow, where did you guys find this?" She questioned. "On our way back, a random person walked up to us out of the crowd and gave it to us." Ziggy explained. "Did you get to ask them what it was?" chaos asked, getting involved with the conversation.

"No, he gave it to us and ran off immediately. We were going to go after him, but he just vanished." Ziggy continued. This puzzled Shion, as well as chaos. The two looked at each other and then back at the cyborg. "Do you think that it could possibly be an ancient relic of some sort?"

"Possibly. However, it does seem to be brand new. Look at its condition." Ziggy pointed out. The medallion was a bright silvery color, almost giving it the glowing effect. It wasn't stained, dented or rusted. It depicted the Zohar on one side and an angel on the other. "Your right Ziggy, its in perfect shape." chaos commented. "Can I see it for a second?" Shion asked, turning to KOS-MOS. "Affirmative." She replied.

Shion walked over and grabbed the metallic object from KOS-MOS. "Wow…it seems that it would be very important if the Zohar is on it. Then, why would someone just hand it off if it was valuable?"

"Maybe its fake." Shion looked over to the door. "Oh, its just you Jin…HOW DID YOU GET HERE!" She expressed forlornly. "Its _just_ me? You're too kind…and I took a trip all the way here just to visit you." Jin said sarcastically, a small grin growing across his face. Shion only sighed as her brother walked closer. "Where you eavesdropping!" Shion asked angrily.

"No, I just happened to over hear the last sentence you said." Jin stated smugly. He crossed his arms as his sister glared at him. "Anyway, do you know anything about this charm?" chaos interrupted, hoping to make Shion settle down. "No, I don't really." He responded.

"Maybe we could worry about this later. Let's go to the beach!" MOMO stated, reminding Shion of her plans. "Oh, yeah! You're not invited!" Shion pointed to Jin who just let out a slight snicker. "I wasn't planning on it. I have other things to do right now anyway. I wouldn't want to spoil your fun." Jin smiled at his younger sister's facial expression.

"Say wha?" She said, sounding surprised. "Don't worry about it. I'll see you all later." With that, Jin exited, leaving Shion in a surprised state.

"Come on! Let's go!" MOMO cheered playfully as she ran out of the door. "We might as well let this go for a bit." Ziggy suggested. Shion nodded and left after MOMO.

* * *

"Excuse me, Gaignun?" a brown-haired man entered the room Gaignun was located. "Yes? What is it?" He asked, letting the man into the room. "I have an urgent message for you from Helmer. These are supposedly the documents containing secrets of the Zohar." Gaignun walked over to the man and took the papers.

"Thank you. Give Helmer my thanks."

"Yes sir!" The man bowed and then walked out of the room.

'So, these are the documents Helmer was intending to send me.' He thought as he opened the yellow packaging. 'I wonder why he didn't just e-mail it to me instead of sending a messenger. Odd…' He stopped for a moment to think about this situation. Then he continued to open the documents.

'It says here that there is a trigger to make the Zohar vanish. How is that even possible?' His thoughts were then interrupted when the intercom link on his desk started beeping.

"Oh, Jr. It's just you. How did the meeting go?"

"It sucked! Why did I have to go instead of you? If I would've known that meetings were this boring, I probably would've faked being sick or something to get out of it!" Jr. complained, putting his hands on his head.

"You know, you've got to start getting used to them." Gaignun commented and then let out a slight laugh.

"Yeah, but still. You're the one who usually goes. Another reason why I shouldn't be going to meetings is because they won't trust a kid like me!" Jr. sighed and shook his head. "I just HATE meetings!" Gaignun just smiled as he watched his brother get angry.

"Are you coming back soon?" Gaignun changed subjects. "Huh? Oh, yeah, of coarse. My head is pounding. How can you stand so many people debating all the time with no common sense!"

"Because I'm used to it." Gaignun replied slyly. Jr. growled and shook his head. "When I get back, I'm probably gonna take a nap. It should get rid of this pounding headache…" Jr. said, slightly rubbing his left temple.

"That's fine with me. I have to go to my own meeting anyway. I should probably get going now." Gaignun explained. "Well, good luck with that…I'll talk to ya later then." Jr. said and the connection was broken.

Gaignun got up and looked down at the newly received documents. 'I still wonder how your supposed to tell if these facts are true or not…' Then he closed his eyes for a few seconds and then opened them again. 'Maybe it could be right…I'll figure it out later…' he thought, shaking his head and then walking out of the room.

* * *

Well, I hope you like it. I haven't been on FF in a looooonnnnnnggggg time. I have other stories that haven't been worked on in the Dynasty Warriors section...boy, people are gonna kill me! I've been letting them all down! NOOOOOOOOOO! Hopefully I won't do that on this fic...(looks aroung nervously) don't kill me if I do, just give me a little time. I did too many stories at one time so everythings out of proportion. Right now I'm concentrating on this story, another Xenosaga story, and I have an Idea of Xenosaga and the movie The Pacifier being fused...sneak Preview of that one is in my bio...somewhere near the bottom. Just imagine... 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2- Documentation 

"Finally! I can get rid of this headache!" Jr. exclaimed as he entered his room. He plopped down on the bed, his head turning sideways into the pillow and landing face down. "Man, this feels good…" Just as he was getting comfortable, the intercom connection link beeped. He mumbled into the pillow in front of him before getting up and connecting the link through.

"Shion? What's up? Haven't seen you guys in a long time!" Jr. said, feeling like he had just woken up from a nap…even though he never got one.

"I just thought that I would invite you to our little get together here at the beach. Wanna come?" Shion offered.

"Well, I suppose it would be all right." Jr. nodded. Then the pain hit him again. "Maybe after I get rid of this darn headache! This is what one too many meetings do to ya…"

"But I thought that Gaignun said that this was your first one…" Shion tilted her head in confusion. "Yeah, it might be my last one too. Watching people argue isn't something too pleasing if you ask me…huh?" Jr. looked at the corner of the hologram in front of him. An icon had appeared which let him know someone else was trying to contact him.

"Sorry Shion, I promise I'll call you back in a second, all right?"

"Who is it?" Shion inquired. "It looks like its from Gaignun…" He responded. "Oh, then it must be important. If you can come, then show up. Don't worry about calling back. I'll talk to you later!" Shion waved and then disconnected.

Jr. then took the call from Gaignun. "What's up?" He greeted. The screen was empty. "Well, that's not very nice…jeez!"

"Hello, Rubedo!" A strange and masculine voice came from the darkened screen. Jr. sat upright, recognizing who the voice belonged to. A few seconds later, a man with white hair, purple eyes and a playful grin showed up.

"What do you want Albedo?" Jr. questioned, raising his voice a little.

"What do I want? I thought that you would be happy to hear from your brother. Hahahahaha…!" Albedo started laughing like a maniac.

Jr. growled at the sight of his insane brother. "Oh, and I also wanted you to know, that the important Zohar documents are now in my hands!" Albedo informed. Jr.'s eyes widened when Albedo held up a yellow packet of papers. "I 'borrowed' them from Nigredo."

"How? Wait a second…what Zohar documents! If they were really that important, then why wouldn't Gaignun tell me about them!" Jr. was surprised that Gaignun had kept something about the Zohar a secret from him. He knew his brother trusted him, but why wasn't he informed about these 'documents'?

"If you wanted to know where our dear brother was, he is still in the meeting hall." A picture of Gaignun knocked out on the floor made Jr.'s jaw drop. "If you were thinking that I did it…well then you're correct! I must go, so ta ta for now!" And the connection was ended. Jr. hesitated for a second, but he eventually got up to find his brother.

Again, the interstellar connector beeping interrupted him. "Jeez! I don't have time for all these calls!" Jr. ran back over to the intercom and opened the link. "Yeah?" He greeted rudely.

"Jr.! You have to hurry! The Gnosis have made it into the foundation!"

"What! Now Gnosis are attacking! Aw man! I'm jammed today! (sigh) and my head still hurts…I'll be right there Shion!" He answered and quickly ended the call. He hurriedly grabbed his guns and ran out the door.

"Shion…are you sure that we should have tricked him into coming to the beach like that?" MOMO asked in a worried tone. "Don't worry. I'm sure that it will be fine…it takes him less long to get here." Just then, Jr. came rushing out of nowhere rolling on his side and then immediately getting up on one knee like an action movie star would.

Shion and the others giggled to see his surprised look. His eyes widened when he didn't see anything.

"Jr., you really need to start getting out more with us. That's the reason why we tricked you into coming over here with us. Besides, I think that you should be here with MOMO." Shion began to giggle and again.

"Shion! What the hell…? I have other important things to do than play these stupid games!" Jr. sounded very serious, which made everyone stop smiling.

"What else is more important than spending time with your friends! Do you really think of us that lowly?" Shion yelled, surprising everyone.

"Listen! I don't have time for this! I have to go save Gaignun! He's in danger and you give me a prank call for Gnosis attacking the foundation when it's not really happening!" Jr. retorted, standing up and giving a scowl. Shion backed up one step and put a hand to her mouth.

"Master Gaignun is in trouble?" She said, softening her harsh tone.

"Yeah! Didn't you notice that I was all ready half way out the door when you called? On top of that, Albedo took some type of Zohar document that was supposed to be really important…and I didn't even know about it." Jr. suddenly lightened his voice. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Jr. …" MOMO cautiously stepped towards him a few steps, but then decided to let him think these matters over by himself.

"Anyway! I don't have time to waste just standing here! Are you guys coming or not?" Jr. all of a sudden looked up and gripped his guns tighter.

"I'm in." MOMO said cheerfully.

"Me too." Shion included. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"All right then, let's go!" Jr. ran off, not willing to wait up for them.

"…ugh…" Gaignun slowly sat up from his lying position. He rubbed the back of his head and drowsily looked around. He looked down at the floor in front of him and then sighed.

"I remember being at a meeting with the Zohar papers, then Albedo came…wait a second! Where are the Zohar documents?" He panicked, searching every inch of the floor around him. Finally he managed to get up and look around even more. To his displeasure, he didn't find the documents.

"Damn it! Albedo must have taken them! I can't let those documents get into the wrong hands! If he finds out, who knows what will happen…and I didn't even tell Jr. about them…I wonder if Albedo contacted Jr. about all of this…" Just then, he heard the opening of a door along with a half a dozen footsteps.

"Gaignun! Are you all right!" Jr. said as he ran toward his brother. He looked up at him with a slightly worried look.

"Yeah, I'm all right…"

"Gaignun…why didn't you tell me about those Zohar documents?" Gaignun looked at Jr. then turned around, ashamed at his own actions.

"I…I don't know. I guess…I just didn't want you to have another thing to worry about. You have your friends to worry about more than the Zohar. It's not like I have that privilege. My only friends are my colleges." Gaignun explained. Jr. nodded slowly, eventually staring down at the gray floor in front of him.

"Still, I am part of this. Don't even say that you don't have friends. You've got me, Shelly, Mary and plenty of other people to respect who you are!" Jr. inquired. He lifted his head up and put on a grin. His grin slowly faded as Gaignun didn't move. _'This isn't at all like him…'_ Jr. thought.

"Come on! We have to get those documents back!" Jr. changed subjects, urging his brother to get off of the depressing subject. Gaignun turned around and nodded. They all left together to find the documents that would be able to vanish the Zohar forever. Or so that's what they _thought_…

* * *

Yup, I'm still working on my older story. Sorry it's been a while. I have been too busy with my other story in order toactually update this one. Its an older chapter of my older writing style. Don't worry though, I'll be making it change though. Please Review!


End file.
